Nursing intervention (Coping Skills Training) combined with intensive nursing management (routine care) will be compared with intensive nursing managment without Coping Skills Training to study the achievement of metabolic control in youth with diabetes. The goal is to help youth adopt intensive therapy regimens that will decrease the potential for them to develop long-term complications of diabetes and increase quality of life.